Sugar,Spice and everything Slice
by SakurasEdge
Summary: How does an innocent girl become a killer? And one of the biggest threats in the arena.   Original backstory and hunger games through Clove's POV.
1. The new year

**Sugar,Spice and Everything Slice**

Hey,This is my own version of Clove's story and I will be using OC's,the book and the film to help me fill in details. I see Clove physically looking exactly like she does in the film and mentally she seems quite psycho but I wanted to do something different than the usual Clove fanfiction which was deeper. Hence the young more innocent Clove in this chapter and the lack of Clato overall. Sorry,I do love Clato but it's overwritten and often too gushy or dark however there may be feelings between some of the characters which you'll have to read on to find out.

**Please if you feel free to pms,review,suscribe and give constructive critisism. May the odds be ever in your favour :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just after 65th hunger games!<strong>_

A new year, another batch of potential victors. The hot sun trickled through the skylight in the dark ceiling of the district academy, casting a spotlight on the group of six to ten year old recruits ready to be trained to fight for their district. Commander Henderson groaned as he carefully analysed the children. Teaching kids to be killers was definitely beneath him. In his short ten year career, he'd been a leader on the front lines, fighting against terrorism in the districts. A personal bodyguard on President Snow's protection detail.

Hell, he'd even been asked by Enobaria herself to help prepare the district 2 tributes for the games just gone by. **Man that failure of a job.**

How was he supposed to teach them to stop **that **pretty boy from district 4. The guy was an unstoppable force of nature, a deadly typhoon once he'd received the trident from his sponsors who **just **happened to be the entire female population of Panem. And now he'd been "reassigned" here at the academy. Indefinitely.

The children stood still in military formation, forced to ignore the blinding light in their eyes. "Good to see the schools are keeping up discipline" thought Henderson as he scanned the row of students. There was about thirty in this age group though only the elite few would be allowed to volunteer.

Some were more noticeable than others whether because of their looks,charm,grace and size. On the end of the row, stood a boy of about eight, tall for his age with dark blonde hair and cold gray eyes matched to his demeanour. You could tell he was going to be a heart-throb when he was older. Next was a brunette who stood with perfect poise for a seven year old. And so on and on along the ranks. The academy only accepted children who had potential and all too often who had parents with power and influence in the district.

Near the end of the row, he suddenly stops in his tracks.

The girl stood there was a head shorter than the rest, which was unusual enough. Olive skinned with soft brown eyes with caramel flecks, which gazed into the distance blankly.

He'd recognize **those** eyes anywhere though he hadn't seen them for six years, the girl's age. Regaining composure he coldly said, "Positions please, follow me." Leading them through the basic nuances of handling a knife. Some of the tributes fared better than others. The boy with steely gray eyes who he learned was called Cato proved he was a natural and surprisingly the sweet looking girl with her caramel eyes also held her own, showing a tenacity he hadn't expected. "Serves you right for assuming" he thought, underestimation of your foes **always** lead to death. After he decided to introduce them to basic sparring with wooden knives. Not the real thing just yet. Curious he decided to pair the girl and Cato together to test them both. In district two, the warrior's lifestyle was introduced early and it was thought advantageous to pair up recruits of different ages. After all you might have to fight older and stronger tributes in the arena and age was just a number after all. They both turned to face each other as Henderson focused his attention solely on the pair leaving the others to their own devices.

They both circled each other wielding the short knife blades. "Correctly" Henderson added. Cato, the more direct one attacked first stabbing his knife downwards at her, aiming for her left cheek. Quick as a bullet she dived under it, stabbing towards his ribs. He simply dives backwards and uses the momentum to slash at her right arm, attempting to disarm her. Again she notices it and her caramel eyes glimmer as she sweeps under his arm, jabbing wildly at his back. A small smile dances upon Henderson's face, the girl had the fire for sure. However the boy was stronger and she was no match as he grabbed her wrists, spinning round and tackling her to the floor. Tears fell on her face as Cato laughed sadistically at his fallen opponent. "Is that it? Is…I mean Clove." Still remaining wary in case she tried to get out of his hold. "Really? That boy practically came out of a district two textbook" thinks Commander Henderson,biting his lip as he approaches Cato. "Very good, now recruit I want you on a punch bag. Stat!" he shouts. The boy sensing the irritation in his voice can't resist chuckling childishly as he walks over to a large punch bag. Henderson's heart hardens as he sees the tears in her soft caramel eyes, struggling to maintain proper composure. "You fought well." Offering her a hand, he pulls the girl back up. "What's your name…Recruit?"

"Clove, I'm called Clove. **Just Clove.** Nothing else and don't listen to what that meanie Cato says!" growling as if daring anyone to challenge her. He cannot help but chuckle slightly. She had inherited the family **fire** after all. "Is he going to get in trouble?" she asks curiously, a hopeful smirk dancing on her face. "No, That's what people will be like here. It's best for you to forget friendship, or you'll get hurt. From now on, your knife will be your best friend. You cannot rely on anything or anyone else. Except me."

"Aren't girls meant to be sugar, spice and everything nice? How can I be nasty to everyone and ignore them?" she retorts, tears finally drying on her olive skin, her eyes hard as cold steel. Henderson pauses for a second, staggered by her knife sharp intellect. "She won't take any prisoners when it comes to it." Normally he'd put on a fake smile, the kind adults use when talking to younger children but he was intelligent enough not to,instead managing a reasonable poker face.

"Go on and train. And don't let that boy intimidate you…you're faster than him and if you don't teach him a lesson, he'll do it again. Now show me what you can do. Show no mercy." He says,flashing his solid blue eyes that contrasted with his sun-kissed olive skin.

The girl merely nods and silently walks over to Cato, training on the punch bag. He has no chance as she suddenly tackles him to the ground and holds the wooden knife to his throat,taking advantage of the element of surprise.

"Sugar, spice and everything nice?" Henderson scoffs," more like **sugar, spice and everything slice**" he thinks, feeling a small sensation of pride as the girl smiles hungrily, enjoying the sweet taste of revenge with an attitude bitter as Cloves.

**Clove. **That was the first time he had ever spoken to his daughter.


	2. Red Stone

Hello and thanks to everyone who read,reviewed and suscribed to my first chapter:the new year. This chapter is mainly meant to introduce characters,thier motivations and the academy. As the fanfiction starts to flow,I'll aim to post one chapter a week. There is also some combat in this chapter which is the fruitition of a lot of research into knife throwing. It seems tame compared to other Clove fics but remember these are young children being taught to enjoy hurting each other and adults watching this. **The capitol is the real villain.**

Anyway please enjoy,rate,subscribe and review. Even a small review can make all the difference. **May the odds be ever in your favour. **(Couldn't resist)

* * *

><p>Chapter two:Red Stones<p>

**Clove's POV**

I remember when I met Alex a month ago. Or as I'm meant to call him Commander Henderson. Here,in the academy we have to call everyone by their title and their last name so I'm Recruit Clove. Which suits me fine,it was fun to see the shock on the Commander's face when I said it in training. I mean it's **not too hard** to do a search through the Academy extranet files even for a six year old like me. I knew the password would be Snow. **All** the grown-ups talk about him during military strategy which is almost always boring. Today though we learned about a man called Mr Caeser and his army who stood in a weird straight line to protect each other from arrows shot by traitors to the Capitol. Cato told me it's made up for babies like me,but he's scared that I'll tackle him again so he was careful not to annoy me too much.

Anyway I learned that he's a very brave man,he used to work for Snow and he was a trainer in the last hunger games. It's nearly time for the victory tour this year and I'm so excited to wear something pretty. Like a warrior princess. A lot of the girls are mean because they can wear more expensive clothes since I don't have a dad and mom has to work at the knife factory so we can make ends meet,whatever that means. The new house we got to move in is lovely though,it's next to the academy and victors square and it's the nicest village in District 2. The best thing though is that we can stay there as long as I keep doing well at the academy. I'm going to be the toughest pupil and one day..one day I could win the hunger games and live in Victors Square with it's beautiful gardens and houses the colour of a pearl bracelet. **The ga****mes are easy,just a game they tell me.**

* * *

><p>"The key to surviving a fight is three things. Knowledge of yourself,your weapon and the enemy." Henderson paces around the twilight of the training centre,the simulated lighting casting a sharp shadow across the floor. The mediterrainian sunshine from outside was trapped by the closed skylight. The recruits stood in a precise military line,though the atmosphere could be cut with a knife,it was that tense. They had been preparing for this moment for weeks.<p>

A metal table stood before them all,piled with weapons. Henderson's wolfish eyes narrowed as he looked over the children. All stood remarkable still for six to ten year olds. "You must be prepared for everything which is why you must team up in 15 different teams. The winning pair may give the wreaths to the victor of the 65th Hunger games,**Finnick Odair**". he pointed to the board that hung on the board matching the recruits together. "This should be interesting" he thought.

Clove glanced at the list nervously as did the other kids. She read clearly on the board,**Team 5 - Recruit Clove,Recruit Selena. **Selena was a wildcat from one of the more aristocratic families in the district,using her first name rather than her second like the other children. She had a heart shaped face,silky brown hair,skin as pure as pale moonlight and violet eyes,the colour of a hazy sunset. "The last one you'd ever see" thought Henderson,remembering the last time she sparred.

* * *

><p>Clove and Selena stood in a small circle with thier respective weapons ,surrounded by the entire academy and a group of strange men in black suits who looked eager to return home and glug wine. They were in a formal room of the academy,informally known as "the arena". The circle was surrounded by row upon row of metal seats and almost romanesque pillars. In the private box where the elite tutors stood,gathered from rank upon rank of peacekeeper forces,Henderson watched concerned for his daughter. "How do you think they'll face Commander?"<p>

Henderson almost gasped in surprise as the vampric woman stood next to him drinking blood like wine,baring her golden fangs. He looked her over,she was definitely intimidating with her golden fangs that almost capured the sunlight. Her eyes had an almost bloodthirsty look to them. In short her presence could evoke fear in even the toughest tributes. Only twenty years old,she was determined to dominate the career circuit as a mentor for her beloved district two. Which they'd been only so **"happy"** to oblige. Not everyone is capable of killing someone by ripping thier throat out with thier teeth.

"Enobaria. Pleasure to see you again." A deep crease appeared in his brow as he offered her a handshake,his fingers scrunched up in the process. He couldn't help it but he felt concerned for his daughter. She had spirit but Enobaria was an expert with Clove's chosen weapon,she would know if Clove screwed up. "Knives. Like at her mothers factory." Henderson remarked to himself,he knew what Katrina had to do to make a living once he left,feeling a pang of guilt. "They'll do fine. Their tough girls" he said,his heart as tough as a wolf's hide.

"The darker one looks a little small." said Enobaria analyptically. "She might be at a disadvantage." He frowned,caught off guard by the feral woman ten years younger than him. "I wouldn't count her out,she's determined" he says defensively. "Five raw steaks fresh from district ten,dripping with blood against a bottle of the finest district one wine says the pale one wins" retorts Enobaria,sensing his vulnerability and preparing to take advantage of it. Steak was a very valuable commodity,at least in her world. A cheeky wolfish snarl appears on his face. "**You're on**". An amplified voice is thrown over the room,forcing them into a perpetual silence.

"Honoured gamemakers and guests,Welcome to the Academy,training youth to be the **best** peacekeepers and tributes in Panem. You are about to see our finest female recuits in the six to ten year block,prepare for your reflection upon them."

A silver coloured table rose up from a slot in the metal arena. "**Combatants,choose your weapons and wait at the block. Any pre-emptive strikes will lead to disqualification**."Clove eagerly sprinted forward collecting a belt of throwing knives,all different shapes and sizes,she walks back as Selena collect's her weapon,a fine rapier,perfectly balanced with a golden hilt in the shape of an eagle,the academy's symbol,with wings outstreched as the crossguard. The academies true name engraved below on the handle. **Academiae rubrum lapides.**

They both stood facing each other on dark red blocks,a sanguine expression on thier faces. **"I need to win,you can do this**!",Clove though optimistically then the shrieking sounds of the bell,that sounded like Valkyries rang signalling them to start. The girls stared at each other,though they had never even talked she felt a bitter hatred for her opponent with the heart shaped face and eyes as blinding as the moon.

Clove smiled,she had the advantage for now,Selena had to get close to attack her whilst she had better range. She took a stiletto knife,feeling it's weight balanced upon the tip of the handle,pinching the blade carefully between her thumb and index finger. Becoming a natural extension of her arm,she visualises the rotations of the knife slicing through the air,aiming for Selena's left arm,hoping to incapacitate her.

**One Rotation. **Selena charges directly for her,providing an easy target.

**Two Rotations. **She flicks the weapon,testing it's weight as she closed the distance. Nearly there.

**Three rotations.**Selena suddenly ducks down avoiding the deadly projectile. Clove frowns,her pride wounded she jabs at her with the deadly saber.

Caught off balance with no weapon drawn,she's forced to leap out of the way,noticing a small red drop of blood on the floor. **Hers**. She must have caught her finger with the knife while she threw it. A searing jolt of pain explodes in her hand as if answering in response. Her pride wounded,she angrily draws a bowie knife from her belt,with a saw edge,better suited to hand to hand combat. Her opponent lunges at her as Clove dodges it again,imagining that she was Cato. Her worst enemy. Spinning round,the bloodcrazed girl growls like a wildcat contrary to her usual aloof demeanour. Rapier in her hands slashing at Clove like the claws of a tiger. Heated up aswell,Clove deflects a blow to her head with the small hilt of the knife. Something only elite knife fighters could do. The hilt is stained with blood,her own from her finger. The sawline of the knife rips against the wildcat Selena's life as the mouse Clove kicks her in the shin to throw her off balance,causing her to fall adjacent to the sharp knife.

The crowd seems to cheer at the blood,Enobaria's lips moisturising each other delicately as if enjoying the pretty splashes of red against the floor,almost as if anticipating her steak. Clove can almost hear her teacher's words from when they first met,"Your knife is your best friend." Overconfidently she attempts to tackle Selena and hold the knife to her throat. "I'm better than you. **Stoneworker.**" spits the downed girl,using the biggest insult available to children thier age in the upper classes. Clove then feels fain as she is pushed over and pinned to the floor. Blood painted on her hand.

**Faint. So very faint.** All she saw was a wolf eyed figure and disturbing golden teeth,leading her to the medic. The last thing she heard was a female voice,a voice that belonged to a predator of the highest calibre. "I **always** win. Now for that shipment of steak."

* * *

><p><strong>Henderson's POV<strong>

A growl surfaced from my lips as I looked at the board of recruits,paired up into teams for this testing exercise. They were tested everyday to see if the had the stones to be a tribute or peacekeeper commander. No pun intended of course. There was a reason the academy of the red stones was the finest in Panem. Still I wish my daughter wasn't here.

I wanted her to have a safe life. But it's my fault she ended up here,I believed that...ok I didn't believe anything. I was a good soilder,did as I was told and forgot the incident. I shouldn't care about her,I can't care about her. She'd be safer that way. But she's had to become hard as the rocks in a kiln because of me.

When I saw her name on that board,I saw the girl that fainted from blood loss from her own knife. Now partnered with her worst enemy,the two bright sparks of the academy that threatened to spontaneously combust into an inferno anytime,destroying itself in it's glory. The only person who was more of a danger to my girl was that boy Cato. He was strong,ruthless and had no mercy. A shoe-in for tribute in a few years. If my daughter or any of my other students happened to be in the same games as him there'd be trouble for sure. I just want to protect my little girl. But the only way to do that is to ignore her and do my job. If she ever knew about me and Katrina,what happened in the past,she would smile manically as her pain stabbed into my heart like a dagger. What kind of crap am I,Alexander Jonathan Henderson talking about. I just **need** to do my job. No feelings,just what needs to be done.

**Like a lone wolf looking out for itself in the world.**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors<strong>** Notes:**

**The extranet** that clove refers to in her pov is based on the internet. I imagine that the wealthier areas of the districts and Capitol would have access to it,and as the academy is unoffically sanctioned by the capitol I assumed they would have access to it for communication between them and the capitol and for accessing information to educate the recruits. And Clove accessing it was an attemp to show he clever she could be and the predictability of the teachers,being spoonfed from capitol propoganda.

**Mr Caeser **was meant to hilight the sort of thing the students were taught. Capitol officals would have some idea of the past from old books,relics etc but they would probably mould it for the own purposes as propaganda and misinformation. And hint at Cato who I unfortunately couldn't fit much of in this chapter.

Selena is quite an important character in her influence on Clove and I've tried to prevent them both from being mary sue's and **Stoneworker **is a reference to the fact only the weakest and poorest families in the district are stoneworkers. Coming from a much richer background from Clove who had to enter the academy for the preferential treatment "unoffically" provided to the family recruits,I thought it was apt. The "**Arena**" is a refrence to the culture of district two,similar to ancient rome. And the Academies name,**Academiae rubrum lapides **or Academy of the red stones is in latin and is a refrence to the blood spilt by thier graduates onto the ground and caries on the romanesque/stone theme.

Apologies for the huge amount of clarifications,if anyone is confused feel free to pms. More will be posted next chapter. And** finally** if any of you are Cinna fans,I really reccommend reading **The mockingjay killed my** **father** by Annabelle Carlie,it's an interesting concept considering the lack of information on Cinna.


	3. Dishonest Dogs

Sorry for the long updating time due to writer's block, faulty PC's and the song Call me maybe. This was a difficult chapter to write and I hope I did a good job. Thanks for being the best readers ever :) and in response to some of your excellent reviews.

**Tybee10: **Thanks, Clove's father is one of my favourite characters to write, and I wanted to write an interesting father/daughter relationship between them. Personally I think her family is a vital aspect in explaining the psychology behind how she acts in THG. And congratulations, I want a mockingjay pin so bad. And Finnick too,if anyone has him ;)

**Jordang: **Honestly I don't understand much about knife fighting either but luckily there were a lot of really useful sites for info. Since knives are a huge part in Clove's character and this fanfic. I wanted to be thorough.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I promise to try and respond to the ones I get. Now finally before I leave you to reading, I'd appreciate it if you answered a few questions through reviews. My first one is Who is your favourite tribute in the whole series and why?

Now as always, enjoy reading, if you want to then feel free to rate, review and subscribe and may the odds **ever** be in your favour.

* * *

><p><strong>Katrina's POV<strong>

I wait at home,as I get in home from the knife factory after my shift. Six,Clovey should be home in four hours I think. Extra training exercises. I don't like not knowing what happenes there or what she's learning. Worst case,she could become a tribute and die..But if she wasn't there,we couldn't eat and would have to sign up for the dishonour of tessarae. Thankfully we got extra rations from the academy and this house too. Made of fresh pine from Seven with two floors of the finest oak panelling,glass windows and a balcony with the most gorgeous view of the rocky hills. I remember running around them when I was a young girl of nearly seven,not a care in the world. Not like my Clovey. Why did he have to leave? We were inseperable,six years ago before we left. Twenty-four and not a care in the world,we had an apartment,a home. Ohh..Alex. I miss that wolfy chuckle everytime I tried to cook and failed. Or the many nights you spent teaching me to throw darts and later knives on a target. Just a bit of fun you said,I knew that really you wanted to protect me. And to teach our daughter that same skill when we left. You'd be so proud of her,she's strong like her daddy and detirmined. She has my caramel eyes,and your dark hair and isn't spoiled like most of these children in the rich part of the city. I tried so hard to keep our old house but I just didn't have the money anymore,I did everything short of working in the quarries...eugh,I'm so happy we were lucky enough not to work there. Now to cook our daughter dinner when she gets home,there are some rations left from the tessare that weren't taken this year. And the academy families got the loot so to speak. I just wish you were here to share it with us,Clovey said she'd help to cut the grain with me. So indipendent,you know young girls. I'd better be off.

Love you as always,Katrina x

* * *

><p><strong>Clove's POV<strong>

"Ewww"...I tasted the soup I had made with Selena. This Night "Survival simulator" is so boring..and I don't trust Selena. At least I don't have to fight her this time,that hurt so much. Carefully I look around the woods,which is filled with spooky branches which mirrored in the simulated moonlight,casting a pale glow on the room which was dark as the quarries if not as dusty,It was cold too! Cold as the look on Selena's face as she tested if the horrible mixture of tree bark,ladybirds and fresh soil was ready. There were plenty of berries hanging off the branches like little jewels like the ones we put on trees during President's day but one of my teachers told me not to eat berries unless I knew they were safe. "Looks like it's not warm yet." She looked puzzled at the pot like she had never cooked before. She probably had one of those famous che's or something. I wish I was as rich as her! Mom can't cook at all but even her cooking is better than this mixture. I wince as I drag a spoon to it and open wide,it tasted like stale bread mixed with warm milk and bitter lemons in one before quickly slamming the lid back on the pot. It was a waste of a good fire.

Warming up to it,I look at the cuts on my hand from scavenging in the knife sharp branches for food. I feel a blunt pain in my hand. "That looks like it hurts." she says looking at my hands,"Have the bruises healed?". I look at her in confusion,Was she trying to be nice to me? She seems to read my mind. "I'm sorry I bruised your hand when we fought,I.."

"Had to." I say finishing the sentence,the soft glow of the fire framed her features as we looked at each other for one second. She looked like a fire goddess,soft yet resillient. Maybe I hadn't understood her to this point,saw her only as the girl who bruised my hand tackling me,not another young girl who had been forced by fate to enter the academy,not that I knew this at the time.

"Your no good to me injured..And I want the crown." I sighed,looked like the walls had come back up again. If we could survive long enough to find the two crowns,one for each in the team then we'd get to meet the victor of the last games and give him flowers. Those girls are always the most popular. She tears a strip off of her expensive cotton t-shirt and wraps it tight as a glove round my hand. "Thanks." I blush,embarrassed to look weak. "No problem,Mom's a doctor so she taught me this. Pretty neat huh? Now where do you think the crowns are?" She looks keenly around the dark clearing,this room must be huge! I never knew they had these kind of rooms underground. I think,"I bet it's in the middle like the gold horn thing in the Hunger Games." feeling proud of myself. Selena seemed unimpressed or maybe frustrated,her violet eyes narrowing and tiny creases forming on her flawless face.

"We **have** to wait to morning,we can't see like this and the other teams will be looking for us." Agreeing,albeit unhappy with having to wait,I impatiently started to fidget with the knife,resting in my hands. Suddenly it flys out of them as I hear a rustling in the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Henderson's POV<strong>

I sipped the fine district wine in my hands,cupping the glass. I hadn't drunk it for a while. The observation balcony above the survival room was made out of fine crystal clear glass,filled with chairs covered in red velvet and fine wrought steel. This was the way to live. The room was filled with my other colleagues,monitoring the state of the fifteen teams scattered among the dark room,unable to see the stars above.

"The fifth pair are doing surprisingly well" I jumped out of my seat,almost spilling the wine as I turn backwards and see the intimidating as ever,Enobaria. She just smiles knowingly,even a smile looks like a grimace with her teeth. "Lyme and the head gamemaker are chatting,I think it concerns your recruits." Of course the victors would be invited.

I followed her silently,almost solemnly to the center of the room where a woman,with an attitude as cold as the glass was arguing with a portly man with a million "**enhancements**." "It's too harsh,thier only children." the woman shouted at him,sour as her name. **Lyme** who had unforgettable sharp features and almost inklike eyes.

The gamemaker chuckled,glugging anoher glass of wine. "I assure you it'll help them in the long run if they're potential tributes amongst them. And I assure you Commander Henderson is the best trainer you can get. Isn't that right Enobaria?" She glanced at Lyme,daggers between them,sharp as her teeth. "Yes,he did a good job before Mr Odair.. "Killed them?" Lyme interjected. Enobaria snarled at her and both looked like they were ready to fight each other before the gamemaker stumbled between them drunk. Lightweight! Typical Gamemaker attitude,anyway he said "I think we should tell him about the pack of wild dogs we released." My face flushed and I felt a wild anger in my soul,how dare he endanger my recruits? How dare he endanger her? I growled at him,"What do you think you're doing?"

He looked at me nonchalantly,"Know your place,they'll make it." I growled and threw my glass to the floor,wishing it was his head. It smashed on the reinforced glass floor,small marbles of glass upon glass coating the ground like tiny razors. I sat back down and glanced at the survival room,hoping I trained them well enough. Only hearing a whisper in my ear. "You're too soft on her." I turn round again and scowl. Enobaria? Who was she talking about? She couldn't know could she?

* * *

><p>Dogs. Big black wild dogs? I struggled to make out the silouette in the darkness,only feeling sharp knives,no <strong>teeth <strong>bearing for my leg. I fumbled across the floor only managing to grab dust before I was dragged upwards by Selena,struggling to hold my weight. "Hurry!" She grabbed her rapier,leaving me weaponless. Great.

We ducked under the branches of a willow tree,stumbling past it's roots as they gained on us. "Can we climb the trees?" I shouted,terrified. "I don't know..just run to the center." She looked pale as tortured moonlight, frightened out of her wits too. What seven year old wouldn't be terrified? They haunt me to this day. Three black dogs, twice as big as a Great Dane and a whole lot scarier, headed on our tails as the clearing parted into two separate paths, densely packed with thorns covered in blood. "Not a good sign." I said, wanting to cry. "We need to split up, otherwise we're dead and I want to live to eight, Stoneworker." The dogs were getting closer and the foliage was too thick to fight.

She was right as always but could I trust her? I screamed as one of the mutts, pounced at me, only to trip on a branch. They were clumsy, we were faster. We had a chance. I had no choice but to trust her. Nodding at her, I ran alongside the left path as the predator hunted it's prey. Me. The other two charges at Selena who gracefully swung under the branches ad darted into the darkness. I was alone.

Doing the same, I ran through the thorns not caring if they tore my clothing. This was my chance to win, if the dogs captured Selena. They wouldn't kill us would they? Almost as if answering this, the dog pounced at my legs, just missing them. Adrenaline pumping through my system I sprinted between the trees for what felt like forever, winning wounds from plant and predator alike until it finally lost track of me. I panted, falling on the floor as I entered a clearing with a small glass table. Two golden crowns bejewelled with the words **Academiae rubrum lapides in **rubies. I glanced around, no-one was there. I won, I won!

A branch snapped behind me, I spin round expecting another dog. It's not. It's Cato minus a partner; on the other side of the clearing is Selena. Three children. Two crowns. We all thought the same thing, darting for the crown as fast as we could. Branches everywhere snap as an army of fifteen mutts chase us. This wasn't just about victory, it was about survival. Cato moved like a missile towards them crown, smirking confidently as he grasped the first crown. Just Selena and I. We knew this would happen, all bets off.

The dog's zone in on us, now ignoring Cato. Perhaps they added something to the crown like a scent that stopped them attacking him. The six year old me hungrily lunged for the crown, victory almost in my hands before I felt my legs go, as a pale girl grabs the crown and curtsies.

A pack of dogs pouncing on me before being called off. Feeling the betrayal, I started to cry. I failed the test, I failed my family. Nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note<strong>

Personally I don't think there's much to explain in this chapter that hasn't been explained but to clarify in case, Clove is narrating this chapter in this future as writing a whole scene through a small girls pov in great detail is hard! And I know some of you were eager to get in her head. And there will be more on her mother Katrina, who was the first POV and was writing a letter to Henderson. Personally I'm not sure whether you want me to increase the pace through young Clove's life but I assumed it would be better to go through it. Opinions are appreciated.

I also though it might be fun to share what songs I listened to while writing the chapters which may or may not be linked to the chapter or the mood of the chapter at that minute. Apologies for the bad music taste.

**The New Year**- Poker face by Lady Gaga

**Red Stone**-A Feeling of power by Barrie Gledden (Heavy rain OST)

**Dishonest Dogs**- **Call me maybe** by Carly Rae Jepsen (omg that guy XD)/**Moment 4 life** by Nicki Minaj.

**Syot's to read/join:** Come as You Are: The 9th Quarter Quell by Jordang (I'm Ennis and Alistair)

The Devils Children: The 100th Hunger Games by The Otaku You Fools (I'm Jace)


	4. King Cato!

**Chapter four: King Cato!**

**Hello to all my readers. Apologies again for this chapter taking a while, with exam season things have been hectic and it took a lot of time to get this chapter just right. Firstly I'd like to dedicate this chapter to several people. Firstly my friend Rosie for being such a great beta reader and helping me make sure I got the voice of the chapter right. Secondly to another close friend,Catherine (Pen name: Annabelle Carlie) for always being supportive and encouraging me to keep on going, and for setting such a great example as to what a good fanfic should be like. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Tybee10 who always takes to time to review and who made me realize that I neglected Cato. This is for you :) thanks also to my regular readers who I don't know of. You're the unsung heroes in getting me to finish this. Thanks aside, I hope that this chapter is worth reading as it builds up to the next *giggles* and please carry on reading and reviewing the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>You're going to do well, aren't you?<strong> Dad looked at me with a faint look of disappointment, as he was getting ready to go to work. I still remember that day. The chauffeur arrived in the limousine to drive me to the academy, which was only a short distance away. I still remember what little of the building I could see from the dark windows of the limo… it was like a bright sunlight that pierced the darkness, a beacon of all the gifted and talented in the district. A bright marble foyer, with huge pillars and glass windows greeted me as I walked into the lobby alone.

The lobby had several tiered balconies built with different types of stone that sparkled like jewels. I looked at them trying to work out what stone they had used for some of them; I recognized a few of them from my short time at school. The bottom one was of a red brick that was shiny as rubies, the second one of polished marble that blinded my eyes as I looked like it and so on and so on till the top tier made of granite.

"They represent your classes, you're red brick. The lowest." said a wolfish voice behind me, fierce of my dad. I growled back. How dare someone of a lower class speak like this to me? I was Cato Fornax, Son of Julius Fornax, richest arms merchant in the country. My family had been making swords for generations, my life would always be tinted by the forge. I was Cato, the richest, bred to be the best and if I had to fight to prove it then so be it.

* * *

><p>I felt a bad feeling when I saw the kid in the lobby, with his almighty smirk. Most of these rich "career" kids were all bark and no bite but I could tell this one could handle himself already even before the training. He was tall for his age with reddish brown hair, eyes coloured by the forge, and I took an instant dislike to him.<p>

"The lift's there." I pointed it out to him, wondering if he could think for himself before taking the stairs to grab a quick coffee before training my class for the first time. I'd obviously need it. I ran up the multicoloured stairs to the third level with no idea why the capitol architect set it out like this. The staff room was two floors away from the first years' floor and ages away from the underground floors. All flash and no fury, these capitol fuckers. At least I was keeping in shape along with the usual two hundred press ups a night and machete practice after work. I opened the door to the staff room.

Nothing luxury or impractical here, just plain practical chairs, wooden desks and a coffee machine. The one luxury we allowed ourselves, I pulled a water from the trusty green rucksack I took to work, sipping at it. "Water, so the rumours must be true. "I don't like coffee," I said bluntly, too anxious about that kid… no, that's not the right word. Concerned maybe? Well too **something** to talk to him.

I glanced at him from my chair. I saw a young man lingering before me, straight as a birch tree. He was muscular and had woody blond hair and blue eyes, which was uncommon in our district. I assumed he must have been one of the rare peacekeepers recruited from outside. Therefore I must assume also that he was strong too. A smile appeared on his face, straight as a branch as he saw my expression. "I saw you in the hallway. Did you know that was the son of Julius Fornax, the wealthiest arms merchant in Panem and our main supplier? I'd be careful around him." My eyebrows rose unconsciously as they did before a hunt. This boy would definitely be trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>6 months later<strong>

The boy looked at the crown in his hands. The thing he had worked months for. The gold plated metal in his hands felt warm as like a bubbling feeling inside him...barely any blood on it. He looked at the girl beside him,her smile serene as long nights sat under the stars. The devil he made a deal with to team up and win whatever the cost. Especially if it meant throwing the other girl under the train so to speak. A wave of pride flooded his system, making him feel even cockier about his position. After all King Cato had a nice ring to it. **Especially** for an eight year old. However there was something inside..something he had never felt before. Something that made him want to throw the crown away. **Guilt...**

* * *

><p><strong>Song for King Cato: Tainted love (Marilyn manson)<strong>

**Stories to read: The mockingjay killed my father by Annabelle Carlie**


	5. Red Stone Academy Memo

**Red Stone Academy**

**Memo**

**Unfortunately due to the top year exams for our tributes, lessons for our younger tributes currently delayed for a week or two until the victory tour. Our ratings for the 6-10 year olds are as follows.**

**Cato Fornax: 9 (Dangerous. Perfect student)**

**Isabella Clove: 8 (Strong willed)**

**Selena Aurum: 9 (S****hoe in for advanced fencing)**

**Emily Pistor: 7 (Eats too much bread, needs extra weights training)**

**Kurtis Mecator: 7 (Loud, Flamboyant and watches too many reruns of the trident boy for my liking.)**

**Catherine Tennant: 4 (Needs urgent improvement!)**

**Rosie Vigilate: 8 (Strong but aim needs improving)**

**Nigel Scurrius: 5 (Crazy and not in a good way!)**

**Holly Tragicus: 6 (Bright but needs work. Convincing mock interview.)**

**Ellie Thea: 5 (Sweet but too sweet..)**

**Tybee Canis: 6 (Seems to have an obsession with dogs. Enobaria mentoring?)**

**Zoe Lector: 8 (Listens to too much "pop" music, needs to study)**

* * *

><p>Hehe though this would be a good way to carry on the story while I'm busy for exam season and reference a few of my friendsreaders for fun whilst adding more academy information ;) I Do recommend looking at some of the surnames in latin and trying to guess which one I am. The next chapter is WELL in the running. Thanks for being patient :)


End file.
